One Last Night
by darkrose45
Summary: Mei and Satsuki return to their childhood home twenty years after they meet Totoro to auction it off. Satsuki just wants to get this over with but, Mei wants to see their forest spirit friends one last time. One-shot.


**I just watched this for the first time a few nights ago. I really love it and I just wanted to write something for it. This is a one shot story. I don't own My Neighbor Totoro, Studio Ghibli.**

Mei smiled as the car stopped in front of the tree tunnel. Satsuki was on her phone, as usual. The younger sister sighed at her sister and stepped out of the car. She thanked the man for driving them and pulled her sister out of the car. Satsuki stumbled, making Mei giggle. The car drove off, coming back for them the next day. Satsuki sighed at her younger sister and started the trek to the house. The trees above them were dropping their leaves onto the cracked stones below.

"Mei hurry up!" Satsuki snapped, glaring at her younger sister. Though twenty-four, Mei still acted like she was only ten. _She needs to grow up._ Satsuki thought as finally, Mei comes darting up to her older sister. "what were you staring at?" Satsuki asked, anger still in her words.

"I was seeing if Kanta was in the fields." Mei explained as they reached the old house. The house was slowly falling apart, their mother and father moved out a few years ago due to the state of the house. The wooden beam they rattled when they first came here was gone, as was the structure it held up. Satsuki hadn't been here since her parents moved out, she had barely come when the still lived there. Mei had come around regularly, always helping their parents with chores. Satsuki wondered if her sister had ever looked for the Totoros again.

When she turned sixteen, Satsuki couldn't see the creatures anymore. Mei claimed to be able to see them, Satsuki doubted that. The two entered the home, black spots racing away. Satsuki smiled, she could still see soot sprites. Mei giggled. "Hello soot sprites! I'm glad you've been taking care of our home." She called in, her eyes sweeping the front room. The soot sprites went racing to the rafters, hiding from the women. Satsuki sighed and looked around. Her parents had taken most of the stuff with them, some old furniture was left, and some boxes. She supposed they would have to go through them. Tomorrow they would auction off the house and use the money to pay for bills that were piling up in both homes. Satsuki took off her shoes and went to the first box.

Inside were scraps of cloth, seed packets, and old umbrella, a huge leaf and, two flutes. It was their Totoro survial kit. They had made it a year after they met the Totoros. The three creatures allowed the two girls into their lives and forest. Each summer and weekend night they would go out and play with the forest spirits. Totoro himslef loved the girls, he showed it each way he could. Chibi Totoro loved them too, not as much as Totoro though. Chu Totoro didn't love the girls very much. He was nervous around them and would only sit in Satsuki's lap when he was very scared.

"Whatcha got in there?" Mei asked, coming over. "Oh! Out Totoro kits!" She smiled and picked up the smaller of the two flutes. She blew into the flute, playing the note o summer. She played the rest of the song, spinning around the room. Satsuki rolled her eyes and went to the next box. Mei played through the seasons, even the tree growing song as Satsuki worked.

"You could help me." Satsuki snapped at her sister. Mei shrugged. She continues to play all the songs Totoro taught them during their years together. Finally, Satsuki went through all the boxes and took out what she wanted. Mei went through them, taking the Totoro box and some old toys. They had some time and Satsuki decided that the house should be opened. So, she pulled open all the doors and the windows. Mei was still playing her flute, playing Totoro songs and songs she learned from band. As Satsuki was pulling open the door that led to the large yard, she saw a familiar pair of ears.

"Chibi!" Mei shouted, throwing her flute. The twenty-four year old raced out of the house and scooped up the little Totoro. Chibi squeaked and set his nubby arms on each side of Mei. Satsuki stepped out of the house and hugged the tiny Totoro. "how can we see you?" Mei asked Chibi, the little Totoro squeaked an answer. Chu came out of the forest when he saw Satsuki and Mei, his face changed. He hurried to Chibi and the two squabbled. Finally, chibi turned to them, squeaked and raced to the forest. Mei started after him.

"Mei!" Satsuki cried, racing after her sister. Chibi and Chu led the two women through the familiar tunnel and to the huge tree in the center of the forest. The tree had gotten larger, if that was possible. Chibi and chu dropped through the hole in the base of the tree. Mei and Satsuki shared a look before dropping in themselves. they fell, shrieking a bit. They landed on Totoro, he was awake this time. Chibi was squeaking to him, his nubs gesturing to Mei and Satsuki. Chu was counting acorns in the corner. Totoro took one look at Mei and Satsuki and his giant grin took over his face. He roared and hugged them tight. Mei laughed.

"Good to see you Totoro!" She cried, snuggling into his white fur. Satsuki hugged her old friend. Totoro roared again and set the two on the floor. He stood, grabbed the old umbrella from its hook on the tree and, led the four of them out of the tree. The sun was setting, casting beautiful colors of red, orange, yellow and purple across the sky. Totoro went to the trees growing in the garden. They did the growing dance around the trees for hours, never giving up. The trees twisted and grew together, making one huge tree. They clung to Totoro as they flew on the spinning top to the top. There, they played the spring song. Catbus and Kittenbus came to them and listened, yowling along to the tune. Chibi sat in Mei's lap, Chu in Satsuki's.

When they sun was rising, Totoro gave each women and leaf package. The two hugged their friends one last time before going to woke a few hours later and cleaned the house. Soon, the auction started. Satsuki looked at the faces, none of them familiar. Except one. "Kanta you came?" She went over to the large, short haired man. Kanta had grow so much when they were young, he got into trouble as well. After Granny died, it got worst. The three of them quickly hugged.

"I'm sorry you are loosing the house." He told the sisters. Satsuki shrugged. The bidding started and the two moved away from their friend.

Going once, going twice, sold to the man in the back!" The auctioneer shouted ten minutes later. Satsuki and Mei turned to see who bought it. It was Kanta. Satsuki gasped and dashed to their friend. He smiled.

"I figured you'd want the house to go to a good person." He explained. Satsuki hugged him tight. "Mei, I know you love this house. Why don't you live here?" He asked. Mei smiled.

"Cause, Satsuki didn't want me there alone." She explained. Kanta laughed.

"My cousin Larua can move in. She's in need of a room-mate." Kanta offered. Mei nodded. "There. Everthing works out in the end." Kanta smiled. Satsuki punched him in the arm. Mei laughed at this. High above them in a Camphor tree, sat three Totoros, watching their friends, playing the friendship song.

**So, yup. The end.**


End file.
